Pelt the Rabbit
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: Just a one shot that has been annoying me so I had to type it up. Inspired by Mighty Boosh Live and Vince's game of 'Pelt the Rabbit'. Just a bit of fun! Rated T for obvious reasons - Bunny bummin -


**Just a small one shot that has been annoying me all day so I simply had to type it up.  
Inspired by the Mighty Boosh live DVD and Vince's game of Pelt the Rabbit  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Barratt and Fielding except my computer :) **

**Enjoy  
Oh and Demon Souls should be updated sometime tonight  
xxx**

**

* * *

Pelt the Rabbit**

Howard could hear screams coming from the street outside, screams that sounded extremely familiar and rather terrified. He jumped up from the sofa dropping the newspaper he had been reading onto the floor, he hurried to the window and pulled back the curtains peering up and down the gloomy street, the clouds above had bathed the houses in grey and black shadows, everything looked glum and it looked as though it were about to rain.  
The screams came again, echoing down the road and bouncing off brick walls, he couldn't see anyone or anything which was strange to say he could hear the desperate cries for help loud and clear.  
"What's that noise?" Came the voice of the Shaman, Naboo, from behind Howard Moon. He turned round to face his small friend and gave him a quick shrug before turning back to the window.  
"Can't see anything, can you?" Naboo joined him at the window but simply shook his head, the screams came again and got louder.  
"Sounds familiar." Howard murmured an agreement as a rough voice called out from behind them.  
"I got a bad feelin' about this."

* * *

"Get away from me!" A young man called desperately as he ran through the streets, as fast as his platform boots could carry him. He darted round the corner and could see home in the distance, with a quick grin of hope he carried on pushing his legs to go faster and faster, he chanced a quick glance behind but only screamed and willed himself to run a little quicker "Oh no! No!" He cried getting looks from passer bys "Ah fuck!" He dodged a bin man who cursed him "Watch out!" He warned to the man but it was too late, he had been caught by the young man's chaser. He pressed on turning his head away from the binman and tried to ignore the stitch in his side.

* * *

"Hang on, look." Naboo pointed down the street at the corner "Is that?"  
"No, it can't be, can it?" Howard asked as Naboo gave him a look then said;  
"Of course it is, who else would wear those platform boots to run in?"  
"I think he's being chased by something." Howard mumbled as he strained his vision to get a good look at the scene unfolding on the street. The screams came again, cursing the chaser, cursing the boots, cursing the heels on his boots, cursing the skinny jeans that were too tight to run in and cursing the stitch in his side "What the hell has he got himself into now?" He sighed loudly as Naboo shrugged and shook his head.  
"Get the door for him Bollo." The Shaman orders, the gorilla sighs himself and heads down the stairs muttering under his breath.  
"It's gaining up on him." Howard commentates "Why doesn't he just pelt it?" He nearly shouts but tries to keep his voice calm "How does he get himself into situations like this?"  
"Dunno, think we should help him?"  
"He got into it, he can get himself out of it." Naboo shrugs again at Howard showing he clearly couldn't care less then heads to the sofa and drops himself down by his Hookah.

* * *

He screams louder as he gets towards the flat still glancing behind him nervously then jumping slightly, shrieking and pressing on harder and as fast as his skinny legs would carry him.  
"Get away!" He turned his head, his chaser even closer to him, the stitch in his side ripping his flesh apart, his lungs bursting for more oxygen and his legs screaming for him to stop "No! Shit no fuck! Get away from me!" He was suddenly jumped on and thrown to the floor violently, his head narrowly missing the door to the flat.

* * *

As Bollo reached the door he could hear a familiar voice scream every curse word under the sun then there was silence. Naboo and Howard had heard the foul utterings as well and had joined Bollo at the door, after several seconds of silence there came three slow knocks on the wood. The gorilla opened the door to a frustrated looking mod.  
"Vince? What have you done this time?" Howard asked folding his arms starring at his friend and the state he was in. His skinny jeans were left un-zipped and un-buttoned, his belt hung loosely in his hand, his hair was a scruffy mess which was unusual and a deep frown replaced his normal and famous sunny smile.  
"That fucking rabbit!" He muttered through gritted teeth "He got me again!" The three friends in front of Vince couldn't help but smile a little even though it was a serious matter.  
"Well you made the game up. You should have pelt him in his big white face."  
"Yeah, try doing that when you're being chased by a bunny rapist!" He spat back while pushing past them, he hurried up the stairs away from the three flatmates.  
"Where you going?"  
"For a shower! I just got bummed by a bunny! I stink of carrots and rabbit mix, and he messed my hair up, the prick!" He fiddled about with his black locks before disappearing upstairs. Howard shook his head as they turned to shut the door but froze at the sight before them then, each with a sudden shriek, pounded up the stairs away from the big white rabbit.

* * *

**Feel free to tell me what you think, thanks:) **


End file.
